Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine
Zatch Bell (known in the original version as Gash Bell (ガッシュ・ベル, Gasshu Beru?)) is the main character and namesake of the series. He is the mamodo of the red spellbook, and his powers are based on the manipulation and use of electricity, primarily lightning. He is six years old. Based on the results of a Japanese popularity contest, Zatch is currently the most popular character in the series. In the original Japanese version, Gash Bell is voiced by Ikue Ohtani except during the last few episodes; Ohtani was on maternity leave and Gash was voiced by Konami Yoshida during this time. In the English dub, Zatch is voiced by Debi Derryberry. Biography A professor named Seitaro Takamine, finds Zatch wounded and unconscious in a forest in England. Seitaro also discovers that the child has no memories of his past, other than his name. When Zatch promises to return the favor for saving his life, Seitaro asks Zatch to meet with his son, Kiyo Takamine. In doing so he hopes that Zatch can help Kiyo break certain bad habits, such as skipping school. In turn, Seitaro also asks Kiyo to help Zatch rediscover his lost memories. Zatch is overly cheerful, possessing a strong sense of justice, but is clueless about most the world around him and often gets in trouble when not being supervised by someone. He is also initially unaware of the fact that he can shoot lighting out of his mouth through use of his spellbook. The revelation of that fact, along with finding out that he is a mamodo, upsets Zatch quite deeply. In an effort to keep Zatch busy, Kiyo gave him a "friend" named Volcan 300 (Vulcan 300 in the original version). It's in reality a snack box with chopsticks attached, and there's been several different versions of Volcan 300 (and a burial site for all the previous versions). Zatch's favorite food is Yellowtail tuna, which he prefers to eat whole; his favorite TV show is Praying Mantis Joe (Kamakiri Joe in the original). Later on, Zatch remembers that after he was transported to Earth, he was lost in the forest until he was found by a mamodo who looked just like him - Zeno (Zeon). Zeno attacked Zatch out of sheer, unexplained hatred and then, instead of burning his book, decided to erase his memories of the mamodo world, so that he would be constantly attacked without knowing why. Later, when Zatch finally battles Zeno, it is revealed that they are twin brothers, born to the king and queen of the demon world. Because Zatch had been born with the powers of "Baou", the most powerful and destructive of his father's abilities, the king was forced to send Zatch far away to live with a caretaker. This was done so that he would not be corrupted and use this power for evil purposes. However, the caretaker that Zatch ended up with was very cruel, making him do all of the household chores for her and constantly telling him that he had no family. He was also sent to an academy for demon children, where he would be the constant target of bullies (including Tia) due to his kind and generous nature. After a long and intense battle, Zatch was able to defeat Zeno with Bao Zakeruga. It was at this moment that the Bao dragon revealed Zatch's harsh past to Zeno, causing him to regret his actions against his brother. As his book burned, Zeno gave Zatch a letter and then transferred the remainder of his power to Zatch. When Zatch and Kiyo returned to Japan, they read the letter, which stated that when the number of demon remaining on earth fell to ten, a "new hell" awaited them. This dire situation would eventually be revealed as the "King Festival" and the threat of the demon known as Clear Note. Zatch later becomes a participant in the King Festival, the final battles to determine the ruler of the demon world. Shortly after the event starts, Earth, one of the festival participants and Zatch's ally, becomes the first to have his book burned. While visiting Earth's partner Elly in the hospital, Zatch and Kiyo are confronted by the dragon demon Ashuron and his partner Rin. Ashuron tests Zatch's skills and reveals the threat from the malevolent demon, Clear Note. He also reveals that Brago and Sherry are currently fighting against Clear. They all depart on Ashuron to try and intercept them. They arrive just in time to save Brago and Sherry from being annihilated by Clear Note. Zatch then watches as Ashuron engages Clear in battle, where both sides appear evenly matched. However, Clear soon emerges the victor over Ashuron. Zatch steps in to battle Clear, taking over for Ashuron who has been incapacitated. It seems that Zatch's cloak is able to deflect Clear's "annihilation" spells, and can be used to protect Kiyo. However, it gives out in the last moments of the battle, although Ashuron intercepts Clear's attack with his own body. Ashuron launches one last desperate attack on Clear at the cost of his body and book, but manages to impale Clear on his head spike. However, Clear manages to survive and is pulled into Gomu's pocket dimension stating that he would be back in 10 months to take them on again. Zatch later undergoes training from Zeno's partner Dufort, improving his strength, dodging abilities and learning to control his cloak. The cloak in question has the powers such as high leveled invincibility, teleportation, cloning, and can shape itself to the owners choosing. So far it has shown to be able to spin at high rates causing the user to fly. Aften ten months of training, Zatch has grown physically stronger and muscular, can control his cloak at will, and his facial expressions and general appearance looks similar to his brother, Zeno. Before completing their training, Zatch and Kiyo learn that Purio and Kanchomé were sent back by Clear. They later encounter Gomu who also is sent back. Shortly after they begin to make their way to the final battleground to face Clear Note. At first they were joined by Tia, Megumi, Sunbeam and Umagon. However, they were constantly attacked by Clear's new spells en route, resulting in both Tia and Umagon's books being burned. With all his friends having now been sent back, Zatch arrives to find Clear battling with Brago. Zatch teams up with Brago to battle Clear, while Kiyo uses his fully awakened Answer-Talker ability to direct both teams actions. Clear responds by merging with Vino and powering up to an even stronger form and severely injuring Brago. Zatch's book glows gold, and the spirits of various mamodo that he had allied with appeared. Kiyo is able to use the spells of these mamodo, which had powered up exponentially, and as a result half of Clear Note's body is destroyed. Clear flies off into space and attempts to destroy the planet. The spirits of all the mamodo appear and give Zatch the power to unleash his ultimate spell, Shin Beruwan Bao Zakeruga. Clear Note's body is destroyed and his book burned as Zatch and Kiyo celebrate with the spirits of his friends. After the spirits of the mamodo vanish, Kiyo talks with Sherry and Brago and requests a three month hiatus before they battle. Kiyo explains that his graduation will happen soon and wants Zatch to be there. Sherry and Brago understand and Kiyo returns to school and graduates, with Zatch watching. The three months pass and Kiyo and Zatch face off against Sherry and Brago in the final battle of the King Festival, with the winner becoming the new mamodo king. Zatch and Brago start the battle with their first spells and the battle commences. The final battle is vicious as both mamodo trade spells and physical attacks. Both mamodo sustain injury and the battle appears evenly matched. Both sides decide to risk everything and pour their energy into one final attack; Zatch unleashing Bao Zakeruga and Brago countering with Shin Baberuga Gurabidon. Brago's spell manages to hold back Zatch's attack for a short time, but in the end Bao breaks through. As the attack approaches, Brago reaches back and takes Sherry's hand, causing her to drop the spellbook. Brago thanks her for all she's done for him and she breaks down and cries on his shoulder as his book is set ablaze by the lightning, sealing Zatch's victory in the King Festival and earning him the title of Mamodo King. In the aftermath, Zatch and Kiyo are forced to part, due to the battle for the Mamodo King having been completed. Back in the Mamodo World, Zatch chooses to attend his regular school, not to take on the special privilages that came with becoming the King. Around a month later, Zatch and the other mamodo children are given the opprotunity to send letters to their former partners, and a picture, if they choose. In the letter sent to Kiyo, he claims they will meet again, with or without the books. Kiyo Takamine Kiyo Takamine, known in the original version as Kiyomaro Takamine (高嶺 清麿, Takamine Kiyomaro?) began the series as an ordinary 14-year old junior high school student who happens to have an IQ over 180. His intelligence makes him a target for teasing and harassment. Due to this bullying, and to his own arrogance, Kiyo develops an introverted and apathetic demeanor, to the point where he skips school on a regular basis. However, his entire lifestyle changes when he receives a rather unusual birthday present given by his father - a mamodo kid named Zatch Bell. Together, they fight in the battle to decide the mamodo king and are the main characters throughout most of the storyline. Due to Zatch's influence, Kiyo becomes more outgoing and eventually becomes popular in his class. He also remains the top student, which irritates one of his teachers, Mr. Toyama, who begins to scheme unusual ways to bring down Kiyo's ranking. Despite this, Kiyo still has a bad temper and is easily irritated, often venting his frustrations on Zatch or his ditzy classmate Suzy Mizuno. Kiyo's high intelligence and quick decision making makes him an excellent tactician. His quick thinking has saved Zatch's book from being burned on more than a couple of occasions. He has also managed to guide Zatch to victories over several, seemingly stronger mamodo. During the battle within Faudo, Kiyo gained an ability called 'Answer Talker', represented by his eyes taking on a ringed look. This ability, when activated, not only gives Kiyo the ability to 'understand' an opponent's attacks, but to know how best to counter them. Kiyo used this ability to break through Clear Note's seemingly impervious defense and damage him, and by using the golden book, Kiyo not only had access to Zatch's strongest Baou spell, but also managed to use the stronger spells of some of his's mamodo companions, and used them to defeat Clear once and for all. After helping Zatch to become the winner of the King Festival, Kiyo is given the chance to have a wish granted to him, but if he choose to accept it, he will have his memories of Zatch erased, forgetting that he ever met him. Kiyo chooses to keep his memories, despite knowing the pain he will feel once Zatch has returned to the mamodo world. Kiyo and Zatch say their last goodbyes before Zatch fades away back to his world to become king. In the most recent Gash Bell popularity contest in Japan, Kiyomaro ranked third.needed Zatch and Kiyo As A Team Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine also have a close relationship, which helps them to unlock immense power, and despite initially being judged as one of the weakest mamodo in the contest, Zatch has defeated many opponents with Kiyo's help. They are determined to win the battle to decide the mamodo king, so that Zatch can end the recurring war between mamodo. Most of Zatch's spells are so powerful that he loses consciousness when they are used. To get around this, Kiyo devised a method of reciting spells while pointing in the direction he wishes Zatch to face, a habit that Zatch has kept to. He's also used his intelligence to devise tactics and strategies to win many difficult battles, often grasping the purpose of new spells in the middle of a fight. This makes them a very difficult team to defeat in battle, though they have had several setbacks, including their initial battle against Brago and Sherry, against Eshros and Shin, against Bari and Gustav, against Riou and in their first battle against Zeno (which was more caused by not understanding the nature of the upgraded Bao Zakeruga) After Clear's defeat, with Zatch and Brago being the only remaining mamodo in the King Festival, Kiyo and Sherry agreed to wait three months for their decisive match, not only to give them time to prepare themselves, but also in order for Zatch to participate in Kiyo's graduation ceremony. After three months, Zatch and Kiyo meet and battle with Sherry and Brago, and Zatch ends up the victor becoming the new king of the mamodo world. Conception and Development Raiku said that he found inspiration in a "Western magic story" with a nature "completely different" from Zatch Bell!'s to create Zatch's red book. Raiku added that he likes lightning and therefore used it as the basis of Zatch's powers; the "Rai" in Raiku's name means "lightning" in Japanese. List of Spells * Zaker/Zakeru (ザケル): Zatch shoots a powerful lightning from his mouth, strong enough to blast through stones like brick. One zap can bring people down. This is his most basic attack spell, and was his most used spell until he developed further his abilities. First used in episode 1/chapter 1. (Attack) * Rashield/Rashirudo (ラシルド): Creates a giant wall that protects Zatch and Kiyo. It can reflect attacks back at the enemy, with some lightning added to it; if Kiyo reads the spell again, should it already be in effect, the existing Rashield doubles in size. (this was discovered in episode 53). The size of the wall can also be increased by firing Zagurzem at it. Gained in episode 2/chapter 3. First used in episode 3/chapter 6. (Defense/Attack) * Jikedor/Jikerudo (ジケルド): Creates a slow moving sphere that magnetizes the opponent to any metallic object(s). It's not frequently used because it requires metallic objects to be nearby, but when this condition is fulfilled, this spell provides Zatch and Kiyo a considerable advantage, especially during the Maestro filler arc in the anime. Gained in episode 9/chapter 19. First used in chapter 20. (Immobilization) * Bao Zakeruga/Baou Zakeruga (バオウ ・ザケルガ): One of Zatch's strongest attacks, consists of a huge dragon made of lightning that engulfs a target with its enormous jaws. Further along in the series, this spell increases in strength in conjunction with the Zagurzem spell, as well as changing in appearance. The true power of the spell is revealed during the battle in Faudo tower. It is here that the electric dragon is revealed to be an immense, powerful, uncontrollable attack that absorbs anything, including the summoner, due to the sadness held within their heart. In the anime, this form of Baou Zakeruga was able to overwhelm and eventually destroy Faudo. In the manga, this form becomes uncontrollable and is only stopped by the combined efforts of Zatch's willpower and Zeno's "Jigadirasu Uruzakeruga" attack, but is later controlled with the will of Zatch, Kiyo, his friends and their bookkeepers and even the power of Zeno's bookkeeper Dufort, whose sadness held back the dragon's ability. After defeating Zeno, the silver-hair twin gives Zatch his electrical power, upgrading Bao Zakeruga temporarily and making it large and powerful enough to take out the immense demon world tower Faudo. Afterwards Zatch learns to wield the spell's full power without being consumed. In its fully powered form, Bao Zakeruga is equal to a Shin-level spell. During the battle with Maestro, the Bao Zakeruga turned into a Blackish Blue color with the Rashield symbol on its forehead by combining it with Brago's Baber Gravidon spell. Its power is significantly stronger in this form.(Attack). The Crown on the true form of Baou Zakeruga resembles the Crown that Zatch wheres at his initiation ceremony. Gained in episode 21/chapter 48. First used in episode 22/chapter 51. * Zakeruga (ザケルガ): A more concentrated form of the Zaker spell fired in a fast, straight beam. After this attack is gained, it replaces Zaker as Zatch and Kiyo's primary attack spell. (Attack). Gained in episode 38. * Rauzaruk/Rauzaruku (ラウザルク): A rainbow-colored lightning bolt strikes Zatch and amplifies all of Zatch's physical abilities for a certain time period. This is one of the only spells that allows Zatch to remain conscious, which makes it a valuable tactical power; however, other spells cannot be used in its duration, something that Kiyo learns the hard way during their battle with Penny and Uri. Gained in episode 49. (Assist) * Zagurzem/Zaguruzemu (ザグルゼム): Spell that charges anything it strikes with electricity. It takes the form of a sphere of light. When an offensive spell is cast, the stored electricity explodes and increases the power of any electric spell cast by Kiyo and Zatch. Another strength of Zagurzem is that, if multiple Zagurzems are cast and stored in separate objects, an electric spell will be redirected to the closest object charged with a Zargurzem and growing more powerful due to absorbing the previous Zagurzem, especially useful if the enemy is charged as the attack will home in on them. Also known as "chain spell" Gained in episode 83, first used in episode 83. (Assist) * Baou Kurou Disugurugu (バオウ ・クロウ ・ディスグルグ): Zatch summons an immense clawed hand similar to that of the Bao Zakeruga dragon, and attacks his enemy with it. Zatch uses his hand to control the clawed hand and does not lose consciousness. Manga-only attack,used during Zatch's fight with Zeno, Rodeaux and Jedun. Gained in chapter 254. (Attack, manga only) * Ganreizu Zakeru (ガンレイス ・ザケル): A multi-turret gun is summoned, allowing for several small blasts of lightning to be thrown out at the same time. Manga-only attack used during Zatch's fight with Zeno, Rodeaux, and Jedun. Revealed in chapter 255. (Attack, manga only) * Teozakeru (テオザケル): A more powerful version of Zaker. Manga-only attack used during Zatch's fight with Zeno, Rodeaux and Jedun. After the spell is gained, it replaces Zakeruga as Zatch and Kiyo's primary attack spell. Revealed in chapter 255. (Attack, manga only) * Maazu Jikerudon (マアズ ・ジケルドン): Similar to Jikerdor, but has the ability to deflect enemy attacks. When it comes into contact with the enemy, it pulls them inside and electrocutes them. Manga-only attack used during Zatch's fight with Zeno, Rodeaux, and Jedun. (Defense/Attack, manga only) * Ekuseresu Zakeruga (エクセレス・ザケルガ): A great mass of electricity in the form of a gigantic arrow. Manga only attack. (Attack, manga only) *Jiou Renzu Zakeruga (ジオウ ・レンズ ・ザケルガ): A massive dragon that is similar to Baou Zakeruga. This dragon is more snakelike, and has diamonds decorated on its body. The head has four pointed sides sticking from it. It shoots out mini-electric turrets. It rams the enemy and sends it flying. Manga only attack, used in the fight with Clear Note's final transformation (before being absorbed into his own spell). (Attack, manga only) *Shin Beruwan Bao Zakeruga (シン ・ベルワン ・バオウ ・ザケルガ): Zatch's strongest attack. Summons a colossal lightning dragon with multiple heads, spikes jutting out of its neck, and gigantic claws similar to that of Baou Kurou Disugurugu. The dragon heads proceed to basically devour the target with its humongous fangs, engulfing it with its claws. Although a Shin-level spell, its power perhaps compels to a level of its own. Manga only attack, gained in Chapter 319. (Attack, manga only) * Barudo Forusu (バルド ・フォルス): Zatch receives power from Tia, Kanchome and Ponygon released as a large lightning phoenix that is simallar to Bao Zakeruga. It must be said by Kiyo, Megumi, Folgore, and Kafk simultaneously. (Attack, movie only) Note: In both the anime and manga, Zatch's book changes color from red to gold. In the manga, when Zatch is offered assistance from mamodo that have returned to the mamodo world, Kiyo is able to read and use their most powerful spells through the golden book. (nearly all Shin-level spells except Danny, of whom Zatch merely used his one healing spell) The book returned to its normal color and power after the defeat of Clear Note. In the anime, the spellbook turned to gold in the last episodes, used as a power increase for Zatch to allow him to fight on equal terms with his brother Zeno, and remained golden during their impending fight with Sherry and Brago. Because of the powerup being reached by other means in the manga and the golden book coming later, there is a difference in the golden upgrade. Spell books they burned * Reycom, in a dry riverbed (episode 3) * Sugino, in a botanical garden (episode 7) * Kolulu, at a park (at her request) (episode 8) * Fein, on the roof of an abandoned building (episode 9) * Eshros, offscreen, at a school on Saturday (at Shin's request) (episode 10) * Maruss, in a parking lot (episode 15) * Robnos, in an industrial freezer (episode 16) * Danny, at a dock (indirectly) (episode 27) * Zoboron, at an amusement park (with help from Tio) (episode 30) * Cut 'N' Paste, on a small grassy ridge (episode 31) (anime only) * Grisor, at the foot of a cliff (episode 35) (anime only) * Zabas, on an island mountain (episode 38) * Bahking, in an old mansion (anime only) (Zofis moved bookkeeper in front of Zakeruga) (episode 51) * unnamed child Mamodo, in an old mansion (anime only)(episode 51) * Laila, at the Devolo Ruins (at her request) (episode 88) * Koral Q, on an unfinished bridge (episode 107) * Rein, on a beach (at his request) (episode 116) * Buzarai, outside Faudo (with help from Kanchome) (episode 130) * Zeno, on the very top of Faudo (episode 150) * Faudo, Coast of Japan (episode 150, destroyed in the anime, but restrained to the point of sending it back in the manga) * Jedun, inside Faudo (manga chapter 255) * Goomu, near the mountains (at Mir's request) (manga chapter 303) * Clear Note, in the space above Earth (manga chapter 319) * Brago, in the final battle of the tournament (manga chapter 321) (with the destruction of Brago's book, Zatch wins the King Festival and the title of Mamodo King) * Akatsuki, in a small forest (movie 1) * Wiseman, in an amusement park parking lot (movie 1) Trivia * Zatch's spellbook is red, but becomes gold in manga chapter 316 and anime episode 149. * In the original version, Zatch frequently appears naked, and in fact is nude when he first meets Kiyo. The English anime and manga edit boxers over Zatch in these scenes. (This creates a slightly paradoxical situation in volume 6 of the manga, where Zatch can be seen in one panel handing his clothes, including boxers, to Kiyo while wearing a pair that was edited in. Also in volume 13, he is seen floating in a river naked. Of course this was edited to him swimming in boxers. What most didn't notice was the fact that Zatch's clothes were in a pile on the land, including boxers.) * Also in the original version, Zatch often ends his sentences with "(na)no da", an expression of emphasis. He also uses the phrase "Unu" often (usually translated as merely "Yes!"). In the English version, Zatch has a notable cadence in his laugh. (Ha ha ha haa ha-ha) * In episode 1, Kiyo discovers that Zatch has small horns hidden in his hair; however, they have never been seen nor mentioned again after episode 2. A few other demons including Kido and Laila have been seen with horns on their heads. * The name "Kiyomaro" translates to pure or purity. * Some sources incorrectly list Kiyo's name in the English-dubbed version of "Zatch Bell" as "Kory". An article about the series published in Anime Insider magazine prior to the American premiere of Zatch Bell also called Kiyo "Kory," suggesting that perhaps Kiyo was originally to be renamed Kory in the English version. In the final English dub, "Kory" is the name of a boy Kiyo and Zatch meet in London. * In the earlier episodes, Zatch has the uncanny ability to locate anything by smell. However, this ability is infrequently used in the later episodes. * A running gag is that whenever Kiyo completely loses his temper his face morphs to look like an Oni's and he produces an incredibly scary aura that freaks out all who witness it (mainly Zatch). This normally only happens to Zatch, however in the Faudo Arc he assumes that when confronting Zeon's minions and it freaks out Zatch, his friends, Zeon, Dufort, and Zeon's minions. He also assumes various demonic faces while casting an array of spells on Rodeux as punishment for insulting his friends. Category:Characters